


Don't Get Me Wrong, I'm Not Opposed to Something Big

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-24
Updated: 2010-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/88856">You Don't Own the Situation, Honey</a> my rentboy Nick Clegg AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Me Wrong, I'm Not Opposed to Something Big

'I have to ask about the watch,' David said, and Nick blinked at him. They were meant to be discussing wedding rings, Nick was pretty sure. 'It meant something to you,' David said.

Nick shrugged. 'Of course it meant something to me, it was your six month anniversary present for me.'

David didn't even crack a smile. 'It meant something to you even before our three month anniversary did,' he said.

'Hey,' Nick replied, moving closer to David on the sofa. 'None of that.'

'It meant something beyond our three month anniversary for you,' David said.

Nick smiled. That was better, and it was also true. 'Are you actually going to ask about it, or just hint around the subject?'

'Why did you want me to buy you that watch?' David asked dutifully, picking up Nick's hand to place it between his hands.

Nick grinned fiercely. 'My mother bought my father one just like it, apart from being notably less expensive, for their six month anniversary. It apparently had quite the sentimental value to him, considering the fact that he's taken it to be repaired at least once a year for as long as I can remember.'

David nodded and Nick thought he looked appreciative. This was, after all, the sort of thing David would appreciate. He seemed to take a pleasure in Nick being vindictive that Nick completely failed to understand. 'You want to invite them to the wedding?' David asked and Nick could tell he thought he sounded bored, but instead David sounded like it _mattered_ to him what Nick's answer was.

Nick shook his head. 'What if they actually _came_?' he said, because the possibility had crossed his mind before and that was reason enough to do it. Because if they came it wouldn't be because they'd changed their minds, but rather because they wanted to make it clear how disappointed they were in him. He wasn't going to let his parents ruin his wedding day. And it was clear that David understood none of that.

'You don't think...' David started.

'No,' Nick said, firm on this much because he _knew_ his parents, and whatever doubts he might have had were ended when they decided they didn't want him as their son anymore. He also knew he had to be firm on this or David would take his hesitancy for a chance at reconciliation.

'If you wanted to invite them anyway, I'm sure we could stick _my_ parents on them,' David offered, and that was actually vaguely useful as a suggestion because Nick could totally see David's parents as being awesome at that. But then, he might just be jealous of David for having his parents.

'I don't think so,' Nick said. 'Though I appreciate the thought.'

'Whatever you want,' David said, in a tone that implied he wasn't entirely happy with what Nick wanted.

Nick considered how much effort he wanted to put into resolving this now and how much it would fester if he didn't. He sighed. 'You don't want to meet my parents,' he said, still firm. 'The problem is that you have a protective streak a good deal longer than is good for you, and you think that because you want to be able to fix everything, you can.' Nick paused, but David seemed content to let him continue speaking. 'And if you failed at making them accept me then at least if they were at the wedding you could yell at them about it.'

'I wouldn't,' David started.

'Trust me, you would,' Nick said. 'And honestly, I'd want you to. But it would kind of put a damper on the whole celebration deal. If you plan to insist that you'd really like the opportunity to meet your homophobic parents-in-law, be my guest. We can invite them to dinner sometime after the wedding. Assuming I still have accurate contact information for them.'

David got that furrow in his brow that meant he was about to apologise. Nick didn't give him a chance, instead sliding into David's lap and pushing his lips against David's. He'd be amused by how easily it was to distract David with sex if he wasn't a bit distracted himself.

'So, wedding rings?' Nick asked when they broke for air.

David laughed and drew Nick's head back towards his own. 'I think they'll wait for a little while,' he murmured into Nick's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
